Last Chance
by melodyalexis
Summary: Kay would have never guessed she'd be back in Cameron. But when her best friends - The Hardys - got big in the WWE, she had to come back; and she had to see Jeff again. Will she be able to change their relationship this time, for the better? Jeff Hardy/OC
1. Kaitlynne pt 1

As I watched him pull his hair down, all I could think was "Damn"…

This was the first time I'd seen him in person since I was 16, considering I'd packed up and moved from Cameron, NC to the California coast as soon as I could. Now being 25, and looking drastically different from the awkward teen I used to be, I couldn't help but wonder if he'd even recognize me.

Of course, I wouldn't have recognized him either. That is, if I hadn't watched him change from a scrawny 18-year-old dreamer to a dreamy controversial superstar on national television. Every Friday night, I was glued to the TV, as captivated by his high-flying stunts and crazy risks as the rest of his fans.

Except it was different; because none of those people knew the broken, twisted, intelligent, astonishing, insane Jeff Hardy that I had known since I was 7 years old.

He'd always been a little crazy, but when it was necessary, he was a regular Einstein. He kept cool in most of the toughest situations, but always knew how to lighten the mood.

I, on the other hand, had been a little drama queen since birth, always criticizing him and his brother Matt, challenging them to be better and better. I was the only one who could see the fire in their eyes since we were kids.

And standing here in the Smackdown locker room, watching him prepare for another show, I couldn't be more proud of where he'd gotten to, of where they'd both gotten to. (This could very well be due to the fact that, ever since I first saw them both on television, I contributed their drive and their now household names to the fact that I believed in them when not a lot of other people did. But still.)

More than anything, I was terrified of what he'd say or think after I abandoned him – and everyone else in our family-like small town – to escape the hell that was North Carolina. But I had no choice; I had to say something to him. I'd been dreaming of the day I could finally walk straight up to him and congratulate him on all he's accomplished. So I made my way over.

I could see him watching me as I walked toward him, wondering frantically what I was going to say. As I stopped in front of him, he smiled, and I knew he could still see me for the girl I used to be. "What the hell are you doing here girl?" He asked with a grin. I couldn't help beaming. "I heard an old friend of mine was around somewhere. Have you seen him? He's a kind of skinny awkward kid, really hyper and loud…" Before I could finish, he started laughing again and pulled me into a (very welcome) hug, just like the one he'd given me before I left for California.

"I thought for sure I'd never see you again" he said with a sigh as we parted. I sat down on the bench behind me and gestured for him to do the same. "I've been thinking about coming back ever since you and Mattie made it big, but I couldn't bring myself to leave…I've got too much stuff going on back home. As a matter of fact, I threw all my stuff into a suitcase and caught a red-eye flight to get out here. And I called into work on the plane, saying that I had 'family business' to attend to." I decided to leave out the fact that I was a bit intoxicated at the time.

He laughed again and asked, "So what made you decide not to wimp out this time?" I explained it the best I could: "I was basically just fed up not having you guys in my life anymore. I've watched every single show, and couldn't help but think about all the shit we've been through together and how I just…left you guys. So I went for it."

"Well, whatever crazy shit you were on when you decided to leave everything in Cali to come see me – um, us – I'm happy about it. I missed you Kay."

'Kay'. No one had called me that in almost 10 years. To everyone at the magazine, I was 'Kaitlynne'. Even my parents and closest friends called me 'Kaity'. I never realized how much I missed it. It's the little things that always got me about Jeff. Little smiles across the room, his nicknames for me, those are the things that I loved the most about him. Realizing that he was staring at me and waiting for a response, I whispered, "I missed you too."

And we just sat there, just looking at each other, for what seemed like an eternity (but was probably only a few seconds). I hoped he couldn't see the longing in my eyes, just as I had every time I looked at him since I was 12 years old.

Suddenly I felt a strong arm pull me up out of my seat and into a rather forceful hug. "Kay!" said Matt's muffled voice. "I didn't know you were coming to visit!" I pulled away smiling, seeing the silly grin on his face. I always loved seeing Matt, especially when I needed a laugh. He'd always been the goofball of the group, and could put me in a better mood no matter what.

"I missed you guys – a LOT." I said to them both. "Is California gettin' too hot for ya?" Matt asked with a wink. Jeff punched him playfully and declared, "I think it's the other way around dude." I couldn't help but blush. I smiled back at him as Matt snickered obliviously. I saw Jeff look at me and quickly turned my head. I hadn't come here to live a Nicholas Sparks novel; I only wanted my best friends back.

We all jumped just a little bit as Matt's phone made a chiming noise. He pulled it out of his pocket, confused, and stared at it for a moment. "Oh crap, Jeff, I just got a text from McMahon that said if you're not out there in 10 minutes he's gonna…well I don't know; that's the end of it. Geezer doesn't know how to work technology. You better go!" Jeff, looking determined, stared at the locker room exit door for a moment, and then looked back at me. "You should watch this. It's all a hell of a lot better live. And I've got some extra inspiration tonight." He winked and headed toward the door.

I managed to utter, "Good luck!" as he walked away before collapsing onto the bench behind me. I hadn't needed to hold in my emotions so much since I was 16, and I had forgotten how exhausting it was. Matt glanced at me in confusion for a second, and then asked, "Wanna head out to ringside?" I nodded silently, while screaming on the inside. Truth be told, I had never been more terrified in my life.

That is, of course, until I was standing next to the ring where Jeff was getting the hell beat out of him by arguably one of the largest men in the WWE, Batista. Every time he got hit, it took all of my power not to interfere, because I knew he would be disqualified. It didn't help that he was so persistent in his climb to the top ringpost.

It was slow motion for me to watch him this closely. The imaginative kid I used to know had turned into a man living his dreams. And it all hit me as soon as I saw him hit his signature move, a Swanton Bomb, and pin Batista while I was standing right there. After that I couldn't really feel anything except a numbing happiness. Matt jumped up into the ring to give Jeff a congratulatory high five, and they both pulled me into the ring with them as the announcer named Jeff the official winner of the match. As he pulled me into an embrace, I could not only feel Jeff's heart beating fast, but the eyes of every single person in the WWE universe on me. Millions of people were watching what was to be the unfolding of the rest of my life.


	2. Jeff pt 1

I couldn't believe my eyes. I recognized her instantly, but I still couldn't believe that, after nine years, she was standing in front of me again. The cliché "I've dreamed of this moment" was my first thought, but I quickly shook that away; I couldn't screw it up this time, especially not by scaring her away.

I admit I wasn't particularly listening to everything she was saying as we sat and talked in the locker room – I was more or less just watching her. I do, however, consciously remember saying her name. It just rolled off my tongue like silk, and it was like music to my ears…

She'd changed so much since 16, and she definitely wasn't the little girl I remember her being. She was "all knees and elbows", as my dad used to say. But now…she had definitely, um, grown up. In a lot of ways, if you catch my drift. Not to say that she wasn't attractive before, because she'd always been pretty, but there were undeniable differences – improvements, even.

I decided I'd better respond before she got suspicious of my staring, but before I could say anything else, Matt came up behind her and pulled her off the bench and into a hug. I had always been envious of the smile he put on her face, even if I knew it wasn't the same kind of joy I wanted to give her. After all, Matt had definitely always been the dork of the bunch. Then again, I supposed it was my own fault for never being more affectionate toward her.

When she left, I had told myself it didn't matter, and that I would forget about her, but it never turned out that way no matter how hard I tried. I even ripped up all of our pictures and burned everything that ever reminded me of her. I thought I'd never forgive her for leaving me behind moving on with her life like I never existed. And now she was just magically back in my life, and I was happier than I had been in a long time.

I snapped back into reality as I heard Matt's voice ask if California was "gettin' too hot" for her. I interrupted, sneakily pointing out that she was clearly too hot for California. I wasn't sure if she'd picked up on my comment until I noticed that she was blushing. I smiled as she looked away.

Before I knew it, I was fighting my match for the night. It was way more brutal than I had imagined, because I couldn't focus on anything but Kay. _You can't lose this one, not with her standing there…win it for Kay, _I kept thinking to myself, _win it for Kay._

But every time I climbed to the top rope, he knocked me right back down. I refused to give up, though. Finally, I hit him hard enough to keep him lying there, and stood up on the top rope, going for the Swanton. As I flew down to the heaping mass of muscle that is Dave Batista, I caught Kay's eye.

The look of fear and excitement she had made me want to win even more. So when I hit the Swanton and heard that three-count, I lost all feeling; not in a bad way, but more of a numbing joy kind of way.

Matt high-fived me hard enough to snap me back into reality. Almost instinctively, I pulled Kay into the ring and held her close. It just felt…natural to have her there for me. Probably because that's where she'd been since I was 10. I was aware at that point that I was holding here there for about a full minute, but I didn't care. Neither of us moved, not even when Matt goofily joined in for a group hug. I just wanted to take in the scent of her shampoo – cherry, just as it had always been.

I pulled away finally, smiling and squeezing her hand gently for a second. Then I yanked off my armbands and tossed them into the crowd for my fans, while discreetly sticking one in my pocket as a gift for Kay later. I hopped out of the ring and high-fived more fans on my way up the ramp toward the locker room. I turned to see Matt doing the same and encouraging Kay to participate as well. She had never been shy, but she was new to the whole "fame" thing. I couldn't help but wonder how she would handle the media as I turned and headed back toward the locker room.

"That was AMAZING!" I heard her say to Matt behind me. I turned around to face her, smirking, and replied, "You ain't seen nothin' yet darlin'." Her eyes lit up, and I grinned as Matt laughed and asked "Does that mean she's officially part of the Hardy clan again?" "Once a member, always a member dude" I winked at her, and she tackled me in a hug that was forceful enough to almost knock me backward. "Imma go shower off real quick. Ya gonna leave 'fore I get back?" I joked. She glared half-heartedly at me and smiled as a left for the showers, my heart beaming.


	3. Kaitlynne pt 2

I turned to face Matt as Jeff headed toward the shower room, tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to hide them as Matt looked at me suspiciously, but I was unsuccessful. "Kay? Oh gawd, he hurt your feelin's didn't he?" He asked. I wiped my eyes and shrugged off his question with a simple "I'm fine".

"No you're not. He didn't mean nothin' by it, he's just messin' with ya. Aw, don't cry!" Matt begged as he pulled me into a tight hug. Since there was no lung-crushing involved this time, it genuinely made me feel better and I stopped crying. "Thanks," I smiled as I pulled away from him. He beamed back at me and added "You oughta know Jeff's sarcastic like that. Thinks he's funny, ya know?" I giggled slightly. "I know It just hurt because, well, I fort of regret ever leaving. Especially because of you dorks."

"Well you're here now, and that's what matters, ain't it?" Matt replied. I nodded as he wrapped his arm around me. He bent down and said "I missed you sis." I smiled widely. I missed him calling me "sis", because I'd never had any real brothers or sisters. Matt had always been that person for me. But with Jeff, it was different…

I didn't have time to daydream about that now, though, because my phone was ringing. I looked at the caller ID on the outer screen and saw that it was my boss, Valerie. "Hello?" I answered. "Where the hell are you?!" she screamed into the phone. I quickly pulled it away from my ear as Matt leaned toward me to listen. "Umm, in North Carolina, like I said?" "Don't be a smartass, Kaitlynne! We need you back in the office tomorrow."

Matt looked at me anxiously. "Uh, that's a problem Val." "And why the hell is that?!" she asked, frustrated. "Because I'm in NC? I told you I needed some time off. It's only been three days and –" "Technically," she interrupted, "it's been like two days, but in your fucked-up time zone it's been almost three. Not my point. Nikki and Joel are coming in tomorrow to finalize the christening party for that kid and you're the one that's been organizing the whole thing, so we can't do it without you."

I groaned in frustration. "Okay, look. I'm sorry, but I can't. I've still got some stuff that I have to do before I leave. I haven't been home in almost ten years for God's sake!" Valerie fell silent, pretending to think about what I had just said. Finally, she responded: "You can either spend the rest of the summer in Hillbilly Hell, North Carolina, or you can come back to civilization working with important people. If you fuck this up, kid, I swear you'll pay for it." She then proceeded to slam the phone down, and that seemed to be the end of it.

Matt stood dumbfounded for a second. "We ain't that redneck, are we sis?" he finally said. "No, Mattie. Valerie's just an airheaded California girl that has no sense of life outside Los Angeles." I laughed. "Don't take her seriously, okay?" He smiled down at me, but I could tell that what she'd said had hurt him, and it pissed me off. Who was she to criticize people she never met just because they lived in a town that she had never been to? I hated that about Val; she was so quick to judge.

My thoughts were interrupted by dripping wet arms wrapping around my waist. "Jeff!" I yelled, "You just got my best blouse all soaked and gross!" I could hear his raspy laugh behind me. "This is a Versace, and it's silk! Dry, clean only, _hello_!?" I glared at him as he stepping in front of me, still snickering. "Ooh, sorry about your designer top, Little Miss Fancy." He waved his hands around in the air dramatically, mocking me. I couldn't help cracking a small smile, even if I was still mad about my clothes.

"Don't you bother to dry off after a shower? What the hell?" I asked, giggling. Jeff winked and responded, "Not while you're around, babe!" Matt rolled his eyes and punched him playfully. I hoped for a second that he meant what he said, then quickly shook the thought from my mind. "Well, in any case, I think you owe me a new shirt. Or about three hundred dollars." I smirked at him. He then proceeded to pull out his wallet and hand me a silver card. I stared blankly, and he replied by flashing a brilliant grin and saying: "Buy yourself somethin' purdy. An' don't worry 'bout the cost."

By then, Matt was giving him the same blank stare that I was. "Um, dude?" "Yeah?" Jeff turned to face him. There was a pause, then Matt finally said: "Wow. That's…super nice of you man." His blank stare faded and he beamed at his brother. Jeff turned to me after smiling back. "I'll take ya if ya want. Whenever is good wit' me." I nodded, speechless. He grinned satisfactorily. "Good. Now go git your stuff; you're crashin' with us." With that, he turned toward the exit door and left for the parking lot.


	4. Matt pt 1

I was crazy excited about Kay staying with us. We hadn't all been together in the same house, just hanging out, in what felt like forever. I did feel, though, like things weren't really like they used to be. I mean, yeah, we've all obviously grown up, but there was something else different about our little group. I wasn't sure exactly what it was at the time, but it didn't take me long to guess.

They both – Kay and Jeff – thought I was oblivious, too, which was funny; mostly because any person with a lick of sense could have figured it out. The way they got all googly-eyed at each other was completely cute. I knew it wouldn't be long until they got together. Well, not if I had anything to do with it, anyway. I've never had the best luck as far as love goes, but I've always been the type to give relationship advice. Why not help out my brother and my best friend?

So when Jeff took off after practically forcing Kay into staying at our place, I followed him. "Hey, dude wait up!" He wheeled around to face me with a huge smile. "Yeah?" "I got a question." "Wha's that man?" I smirked mischievously and asked "Whose room is Kay sleepin' in?" That question wiped the smile off his face, and he began to glare at me. "Watcha gettin' at?" he asked suspiciously. I couldn't help but grin as I said, "Oh, nothin'. Just don't got any room in mine's all. I was hopin' she could bunk with you." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he was glowing with excitement. "Oh, oh yeah! Uh, sure thing dude, no prob. I'm gonna go pull the car 'round; make sure she gets all her stuff, mkay?" He yelled to me as he began sprinting into the parking lot. "Gotcha!" I yelled back.

When I got inside the building again, Kay was joyfully gathering all of her things and placing them neatly in a row on one of the benches – she was always super organized – and I couldn't help but laugh. She whipped around and stared at me for a second until finally I said, "What?" She cleared her throat and asked, "Is there a problem?" I snickered and smiled at her. "Nah," I said finally, "just no use in organizin' all that stuff is all. We're gonna throw it in the back of the 'vette and it's gonna get all slung around anyways…" She stared blankly for a second.

Finally she responded: "The 'vette? Like…Corvette?!" I looked confused, because I thought she knew about the car, but I eventually responded, "Um, yeah?" and started to pick up her bags as I heard the engine rumbling outside. She grabbed my shoulder and I turned to face her slowly, only to see her eyes wide and glowing. I started laughing hysterically and almost dropped her things as her girlishly happy face turned to a glare. "Shut up, you _know_ that's my favorite kind of car EVER!" she retorted. I was still laughing as I said, "Yeah, Jeff knows that too. That's why he got one." And with a small smirk I headed for the door.

My first sight as I stepped outside was Jeff leaning coolly against the car, twirling the keys around his index finger. "Lookin' smooth kid," I snorted as I got closer to him, "now pop the trunk. Kay'll be out here in a sec." He grinned at me and pressed a button on the remote. When nothing happened, he leaned closer to the car, looking frustrated. "Damn thing's jammed again I guess. Lemme see…I can hear it clickin' when I press the button but it ain't poppin' open!" He grunted.

I heard the stadium door open and saw Kay strolling starry-eyed out of the building and heading toward the Corvette. I prodded Jeff in the side after I put Kay's bags on the ground, and whispered, "You better hurry it up, cuz she's comin' over here." Jeff began to poke the button frantically with his thumb, glancing over at Kay. "C'mon ya piece of shit, open!" He said, leaning closer to the car. Out of the blue, the trunk of the car jerked open and hit him square in the nose.

I couldn't see anything at that point, because my eyes were closed and watering severely from laughing so hard. I could, however, hear Kay scream and run from behind me to where Jeff was standing, repeatedly asking if he was okay. After I caught my breath, I leaned against the car and chuckled, "Dude that was funny as hell!" He started laughing with me, insisting to Kay that he was fine. He turned to me and smiled, "Shut the hell up and put the ladies stuff in the trunk, would ya?" He spun back to face a rather upset Kay and said gently, "I'm fine honey. I've got worse injuries before than bein' hit in the face by a car trunk. My nose ain't broke or nothin'!"

She looked reassured as she heard this, and smiled as he pulled her into a hug. After loading up Kay's bags and closing the trunk, I yelled from the passenger side of the 'vette, "Hey you two! Quit gettin' all mushy-gushy over there an' get in the car!" They glared collectively as they parted, and Kay headed toward my side of the vehicle. I opened the door and climbed into the back seat – after all, I was determined to get them as close as possible – and let her take the front. Jeff revved up the engine, obviously trying to impress her, and we took off toward the house. Tonight was going to get very interesting, very fast.


	5. Jeff pt 2

As I pulled into the driveway, I turned the music down and looked Kay straight in the eyes. "You ready for the best night of yer life, kid?" I asked. She gave me a puzzled look. "We got a fresh six pack a' Bud and the best damn vodka money'll buy!" I explained. Her expression changed rapidly from confusion to uncertainty, and then to pure excitement.

"Are you sure you should be drinking, though?" she said half-jokingly. Matt shot me a concerned look in the rear-view mirror. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Aww, don't worry 'bout me honey. It's been a while – I think I can handle it." I jumped out of the car and ran around to the passenger side, opening her door. Matt, looking happy now, popped the trunk – which worked fine for him, dammit – and began to carry Kay's stuff into the house.

She climbed out looking like a movie star. The combination of the interior light illuminating her silhouette and the moonlight shining on her face gave her the appearance of an angel. She rose up and out of the car smooth as silk, just the way her skin looked. I took her hand and a chill worked its way through every vein in my body; I had never wanted anything so badly in my life…

_Snap out of it! _I told myself. I shivered as she leaned into me, unsteady in her seven-inch heels. As I helped her balance, I could smell the scent of her cherry shampoo once again as it brushed gently across my face. Then there was a sensual fragrance that was all her own; something other-worldly that pushed the limits of my sanity.

"Jeff, are you okay?" The sweet sound of her voice dragged me back to earth. She pulled away slightly, almost falling again, and I pulled her into a steadying hug. Having her that close to me at that moment was probably dangerous, but I didn't care. "I'm fine babe. I just spaced out for a sec, tha's all." I forced myself to pull away from her as Matt wandered over to our side of the car.

"Well, all yer stuff's in Jeff's room upstairs," he told Kay, "and the fridge is fully stocked!" I grinned widely as he said this – it had been forever since I'd gotten as fucked up as I was planning on getting tonight – because I had a reason to party. Not to mention, I'd only ever seen Kay wasted once, but she got pretty…affectionate, if I remembered correctly, which can never be a bad thing. (Not that I was trying to get her drunk, especially not for my benefit. I'm not like that. At all.)

Once we were all inside, Kay kicked off her shoes and ran upstairs. I followed, yelling up the stairs "Where the hell are you goin'?" "Be right back!" she responded. I shrugged my shoulders and headed for the kitchen, where Matt was already pulling out shot glasses. I grabbed a beer from the fridge, popped the top, and took a long drink. _It's been way too long, _I thought, _I need this._

I then heard a thumping noise that sounded like someone jumping on the stairs; sure enough, Kay came bounding into the room sporting one of my t-shirts. I had to admit, it looked really good on her, and maybe even sexier than the skin-tight silk designer top she was wearing earlier.

"Hey, look at that! She ain't been in the house fer 10 minutes and she's already stealin' our stuff. Just like the perfect little sister." Matt laughed. I smirked slightly, but it was entirely different from Matt's smile – I could feel the alcohol already starting to take effect. _Woah, calm down. _I told myself. I grabbed another beer, a couple of shot glasses and the Belvedere from the fridge, and walked over to Kay. Before I knew it, she was jerking the vodka bottle from my hand and trying to work it open.

"Lemme handle that sweetheart." I said as I opened it and poured all of us a shot. "Hell, I loosened it up!" she said. "Sure ya did." I laughed as I downed my drink and chased it with a sip of beer. Matt snatched the bottle of Belvedere off the table and poured another round.

"Anybody want more beer?" Kay exclaimed as she jumped up and headed for the kitchen. "Me!" Matt and I both yelled. On her way back, she turned the radio on and 'Bad Girlfriend' by Theory of a Deadman came on. _Now it's a party! _I smiled to myself. I could feel a hand on my shoulder, and saw Kay's shadow on the table in front of me. She leaned over me provacatively and placed a beer in my hand. "Is that _all_ you want?" She whispered.

I knew where this was going – and I was enjoying it.


	6. Kaitlynne pt 3

I wasn't sure why I was being so forward with Jeff tonight – it must have been the alcohol – but I liked the way he was reacting. I was sure it wouldn't lead anywhere, no matter how much I wanted it to, but it was definitely fun being so…flirty. Definitely more so since he wasn't pulling away from the attention like I had expected.

As I sat down on the couch opposite him, he stared intensely at me. Matt looked drunkenly from my face to Jeff's, then shrugged and continued to chug his beer. Suddenly, the phone rang. Matt answered, "Yeah?" I listened closely for a minute, as I tried to figure out who could be calling.

Finally, Matt slurred, "Hell yeah dude, bring everybody. An' some more beer." He turned to Jeff and I and asked, "Y'all want more vodka?" Jeff smirked devilishly at me, then said to Matt, "Shit yeah, Smirnoff." I nodded, probably more enthusiastically than I should have. "Hey, is 'at Shane?" Jeff asked. Matt ignored him and ordered whoever was on the phone to bring the requested alcohol. When he hung up, Jeff asked again, "Was 'at Shane on the phone dude?"

"Yeah, he's bringin' Shannon and God knows who else." Matt responded. I giggled, suddenly feeling bubbly from all the drinks I had consumed. _More boys? Yes please! _I thought. _Jeff will get so jealous…_Normally, I would have never acted like that; but I wanted Jeff to want me – bad – and considering my intoxication, I would have tried practically anything. Especially something that easy. "I'll be right back!" I yelled as I darted upstairs to where my bags were located.

I desperately had to find some sexy clothes to show off in – and to make Jeff envious, of course. I dug out a black, low cut wrap dress that fit my tiny waist and large, um, upper half perfectly, and put it on. Given, it was a little sideways, but it still looked hot. There was something missing, though. I searched through the bag again to find my strappy red leather stilettos. I struggled them on, stumbled out of the door, and headed toward the stairs.

By the time I got to the top of the staircase, I could hear three more voices coming from the living room. Two which I vaguely recognized – Shane's, which I knew mostly from TV, and Shannon's, which was unmistakable – and a female voice that I wasn't familiar with. I looked around the corner to see if any of them happened to be looking in my direction, when I heard Jeff yell, "Kay, you comin' back down here anytime soon?" Matt, Shannon, Shane, and the girl I didn't know all looked toward the stairs.

I half-walked, half-staggered my way down toward them. As I came closer to the sofa, I saw Shannon's mouth fall open in shock. He jumped up from his seat and held my arm to steady me. "Kaity! I had no clue you were here!" He pulled me into a rather close hug. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Jeff's face turn from excitement to anger. My plan was working. "I missed you too Shan." I laughed quietly in his ear, causing him to pull me closer. With every second that we stood there, Jeff seemed to get more irritated.

"Well damn dude, let her talk to Shane and Jamie." Jeff uttered to Shannon. I laughed loudly as I pulled out of the embrace. "You ain't really met Shane, have ya Kay?" Jeff asked me, forcing a smile. I sat down between Shannon and Shane on the sofa, feeling accomplished.

"I don't believe I have, formally." I responded. I turned to Shane and stated, "I'm Kaitlynne, but you can call me Kay." He smiled kindly back at me, giving me time to study him. He was attractive, in a rugged sort of way. I also determined from the look in his eyes that he was a little buzzed from the drinks – and most definitely not interested in me. This meant I had to make due with Shannon.


End file.
